1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to operations in a wellbore. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for maintaining stability while severing a tubular.
2. Description of Prior Art
Tubular members, such as those disposed within a hydrocarbon producing wellbore, can be severed from the inside by inserting a cutting device within the hollow space. From time to time, portions of tubulars may become unusable and require replacement; while some tubulars or their segments have a pre-determined lifetime and are scheduled for replacement. Moreover, some wellbore tubulars have sections that are removed during completion of the wellbore. When a tubular is to be severed, either for repair, replacement, demolishment, or some other reason, a cutting tool is typically inserted within the tubular, positioned for cutting at the desired location, and activated to cut the tubular. The cutting tools are generally outfitted with a blade or other cutting member for severing the tubular.